


Those Hands

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, sorry but someone had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: Because we all know how much Hillary loves those hands...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t resist writing something about this widely discussed topic of interest and then it ended up turning out way dirtier than I initially intended..! I was almost hesitant to even post this at first what with the tumblr complainers so let me just say if you’re easily offended or know that this isn’t your thing then maybe save us both the hassle and just click away now :) 
> 
> Everyone else, I’m pretty sure you already know where I’m going with this, so I hope you enjoy ;) 
> 
> 100% fiction…supposedly…

 

> _“You write in your book that one of the things that first attracted you were his hands?”_  
>    
>  _“He has these beautiful hands, really long fingers…and I’ve watched those hands age along with us over all these years and I just kind of mark our relationship in watching those hands over decades now.”_

 

Hillary swung open the door to her Chappaqua home and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It had been a long and busy day of interviews and meetings and while she was absolutely thriving in the productive and stimulating environment and daily challenges of her new role as senator, she always felt immensely grateful to return to the privacy of her own home at the end of the day for some much needed time alone.  
  
Well, not _completely_ alone of course.  
  
As she crossed the hallway and entered the open plan sitting room she found her husband sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV with an unmistakable mischievous look on his face as he watched her walk over to him. Hillary knew that look all too well, and she cast her gaze over him suspiciously as she approached the couch to join him.  
  
“Hey baby!” He shuffled up a little to make room for her, his grin still unwavering. “Good day?”  
  
“Great day.” She nodded with a smile, still analyzing his behavior closely as she snuggled up next to him.  
  
“I’m glad to hear it.” he replied, still smirking like the cat that got the cream. She could feel his gaze lingering on her and she tilted her head up at him curiously.  
  
“What are you looking so smug about William?”  
  
“Oh, nothing!” He shrugged, still grinning that annoying schoolboy grin. “I was just watching your interview actually.”  
  
He nodded toward the television, which was now showing a repeat of some old episode of a home renovation show.  
  
“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow at him, “what did you think?”  
  
He declined to answer for a moment, keeping her in suspense just a little while longer and instead turning his attention to slowly switching through the TV channels. She stared at him exasperated until he finally gave in and responded.  
  
“I thought you did a a fantastic job. You were very…passionate, shall we say? In fact I couldn't help noticing you were talking particularly enthusiastically about one very specific topic.”  
  
Hillary frowned, her mind raking back over everything she’d said and wondering what on earth he was referring to. He chuckled at her mystified expression and leaned in closer, putting on his best imitation of her accent and repeating her own words back to her.  
  
“He has these really _beautiful_ hands, _really long_ fingers…”  
  
She tipped her head back and laughed her signature laugh at his little impression of her, still not catching onto his real meaning despite his over the top efforts to emphasize certain words.  
  
“What, am I not allowed to compliment my husband in interviews now?”  
  
Her unusual naivety at what he was getting at only stirred him on further, and he decided to see how far he could tease her before she finally cottoned on.  
  
“So that’s what it was then was it honey? Just a compliment?”  
  
“Of course! What else would it be?” Her quizzical look was so endearing to him and he couldn’t help chuckling as he carefully lifted her much smaller, delicate hand against his large strong one, pressing their palms together before interlacing their fingers.  
  
“Oh nothing…” He smiled suggestively before continuing, “just so long as you don’t mind the rest of the world knowing just how much you love my hands?”  
  
She arched her eyebrow and blinked back at him. “Why would I?”  
  
He shook his head at her in disbelief, unable to stop another chuckle from escaping his lips. “Really, Hill? Come on baby, you must realize what everyone’s thinking when you talk about my hands like that…especially when you have that massive blushing smile on your face!”  
  
Hillary stared at him in innocent confusion for a moment before she finally caught the look in his eyes and the penny dropped.  
  
“Oh my god Bill they don’t do they?” Her cheeks flushed scarlet and he laughed at her mortified reaction.  
  
“Of course they do!” He smirked, “honestly Hill the amount of subtly you have you might as well get it printed on a t-shirt!” He flung his arms up in the air, gesturing dramatically as he thought up potential t-shirt captions _“'Bill Clinton’s hands turn me on’ ‘Nothing gets me wetter than his-'_ what did you call them again baby? Oh yes- _‘than his long and elegant fingers!’”_  
  
“BILL!” She shrieked with embarrassed laughter, swatting him playfully with a cushion. “God you are so immature!”  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who keeps declaring what gets me all hot and worked up on national television!”  
  
She brought her hands up to her face and shook her head. “I’m never ever going to be able to use that line again now.”  
  
Bill chuckled at her despairing response and inched closer towards her, “well that is a real shame baby,” he slid his arms around her waist and lowered his voice to a husky tone that he knew always had the desired effect on her. “Because you know, I just love listening to you talk about my hands and hearing _exactly_ what they do to you.”  
  
Hillary’s skin flushed as heat spread through her body, “I never meant it like that!” she insisted despite the giveaway smile across her lips, “they’re just…aesthetically pleasing.”  
  
“Mmhm and that’s not the only way they’re pleasing is it?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “just because all you ever think about is sex Bill, it doesn’t mean that everyone else does as well.”  
  
“Oh really?” He challenged with a wicked smile on his face. “Well let’s test that theory shall we…”  
  
He trailed a hand slowly down her body and slipped it gently underneath the waistband of her pants, lightly grazing his touch against the front of the fabric of her saturated underwear just enough to find the slippery evidence he was looking for.  
  
“Mmmm just as I thought. Soaked through.”  
  
She couldn’t help shivering at his words as he triumphantly withdrew his glistening moisture coated fingers, leaving her squirming in frustration.  
  
“Not quite so innocent as you lead everyone to believe now are you Miss Hillary Rodham?”  
  
The air of authority in his voice only turned her on more, and the temperature rapidly rose between them as she watched transfixed as he raised his fingers to his lips and slowly licked them clean.  
  
Bill could feel himself unmistakably hardening against his jeans as he lapped up the intoxicating taste of his wife and Hillary bit down on her lip to stop a moan from escaping, although it was hardly much use attempting to hide her arousal now. He had seen the look of desire fill her eyes as she watched him, her body practically begging.  
  
He knew she was at his mercy.       
  
“Please Bill...” She breathed, her voice quivering as she shifted against him desperate for more contact.  
  
“What baby?” He coaxed her teasingly, “what is it exactly you want these fingers to do to you, hm? Do you want them to touch you…? To rub you…? To slip inside of you…?” He lowered his voice again and leaned in closer to her ear, “to fuck you…?” Hillary let out a soft moan and felt another rush of moisture pooling between her legs, her inner walls contracting at his words already in anticipation.  
  
“Yes,” she whimpered softly.  
  
“Yes what?” He demanded, and she let out another soft groan at his commanding tone. When she didn’t respond quickly enough he yanked at her hair a little causing her to squeal in pain and pleasure. “I can’t hear you baby.”  
  
“Yes I want you to fuck me.” She cried out.  
  
He smiled and loosened his grip on her hair. “Good girl.”  
  
Hillary held her breath in anticipation as she waited for his next instruction. They had a tendency to switch up their roles in the bedroom, as both of them possessed such a strong dominant streaks they often found themselves fighting for the control. But it still thrilled Hillary to play submissive from time to time, and her obedient little princess act never failed to turn both of them on.  
  
“Lie down.” He ordered, and she willingly obeyed. She lay back against the cushions and Bill settled himself between her legs so he could lean over on top of her. He began kissing along the delicate exposed skin of her neck, marking her before finally capturing her lips and she moaned into the kiss as it deepened and his tongue began to seek further access, which she instantly granted. Bill’s hands slowly traveled lower to unfasten her pants and allow them to slide down her legs and onto the floor.  
  
When they finally broke away from the kiss to gasp for oxygen Bill’s eyes slowly wandered down her body, his gaze drinking in the incredible sight of her. She was still fully clothed from the waist up; her top half still looking so prim and proper in her clean cut shirt and neatly tailored blazer in stark comparison to her lower body, which was now clad in only the dark lace of her underwear and the sleek black of her high heels, the creamy skin of her thighs now deliciously bare. Bill licked his lips in anticipation, _she looked absolutely divine._  
  
“So fucking perfect.” He breathed, causing her to shiver.  
  
He did his best to ignore the straining need in his own pants and instead observed the intricate lace detailing of Hillary’s underwear. He slowly began tracing a teasing skilled fingertip along the swirling pretty pattern and Hillary writhed under his touch, groaning as he dragged his fingers so close to where she needed him the most but never quite making direct contact with her swollen bundle of nerves.  
  
When she finally couldn’t stand the frustration any longer she thrust her hips up against his wandering hand, desperate to increase the friction of his torturous fleeting touches and he grinned.  
  
“Mmm my we are eager aren’t we baby?” He teased, raising his other hand to stroke through the layers of her silky blonde hair and leaning in just close enough that she could feel his hot breath tickling against her neck. “Just relax princess, daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”  
  
She felt his husky southern accent hit her right between her thighs making her wetter still, the promise of his words driving her wild. He savored watching her squirm for a moment, reveling in the power he had over her; this incredible, powerful woman reduced to nothing but incoherent whimpers, pleading him, begging him, utterly at his mercy to do with what he wishes.  
  
Slowly he began to tug her underwear down her thighs. Once he had slipped the garment off of her completely, before discarding it he lifted the drenched fabric up to his face and inhaled her sweet heavenly scent as she lay there bare and exposed in front of him. His cock twitched from the confines of his pants as his senses were overwhelmed by the scent and the sight of her. _God, he wanted to pound into her so badly,_ it was a struggle to fight the urge to pull down his jeans and sink into her tight wet heat right there and then but he somehow managed to restrain himself. That would come later, right now this was all about her.  
  
He placed one hand firmly along her inner thigh and parted her legs, gliding his fingers further and further up the apex of her thighs before stopping tantalizingly close to her center, aching and hot and desperate to feel him.  
  
“Please please please,” She panted, her eyes fluttered shut and her cheeks flushed pink and Bill marveled at how incredibly sexy she looked in this heightened state, and how nobody else was granted the privilege of seeing her like this except for him.    
  
“What do you want baby?”  
  
“Please please just touch me please,”  
  
He finally relented, deciding he had let her wait for long enough and she let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he finally pushed a long, expert finger inside of her dripping entrance.    
  
She threw her head back hard against the cushions behind her as he began to pump into her, the intense sensation threatening to overwhelm her already. He gave her a moment to adjust before adding another slender finger, filling her up and steadily increasing his pace, her walls clenching tightly around him as she rocked her hips to meet each of his thrusts, trying to draw him in even deeper as the pleasure built up inside the pit of her stomach.  
  
She was so wet he could hear the slick sounds of his movements fill the room along with her soft sensual moans. She gripped onto the side of the couch for support, her fingernails digging into the fabric as Bill leaned into her ear.  
  
“Is this what you think about when you give those interviews baby? When you talk about my hands so innocently with that irresistibly dreamy look in your eyes, is this what’s really playing out in your head hm? My long fingers, buried deep inside of you, fucking you?”  
  
She couldn’t manage to string together enough of a coherent thought to respond, the sheer pleasure had taken complete control her senses. _Well, that simply wasn’t good enough now was it?_ Bill thought, and he slowed down his movements, demanding an answer out of her.  
  
“Is it?”  
  
“Ohhh yes Bill, god yes please don’t stop please.”  
  
He resumed his pace again, satisfied with the response he’d elicited from her. She became wetter and wetter with each of his thrusts, his strong fingers filling her up so completely as he dipped them expertly in and out of her, keeping her on edge before he started massaging his smooth palm against her swollen clit. New waves of electric pleasure shot through her sensitive nerve endings and more sensual whimpers poured from her lips, spurring Bill on.  
  
“Does that make you feel good Hilly? Do you like how these hands make you feel?”  
  
She could only nod her head, breathless as she felt herself nearing the edge and desperate for release. Feeling her muscles contracting tightly Bill could tell she was close, and he continued murmuring encouragements against her ear as he deftly hooked his fingers up inside of her at just the right angle to rub against her g-spot, causing her to cry out.  
  
“That’s it baby, good girl. Come for me darlin’, show me just how good I make you feel. Come hard all over these fingers baby.”  
  
Her walls clamped tightly around his fingers as she finally tumbled over the edge, his name on her lips again and again as she came and white flames of sheer ecstasy rippled through her as her essence flooded out of her and trickled down his palm as his fingers continued to rock her through her orgasm.  
  
Once her body began to still, he slipped his fingers out of her heat prompting a soft sigh from her at the loss of contact. He brought his hand up to her lips this time, and she willingly sucked a finger into her mouth and tasted herself. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she came down from her high, skin flushed so hot, her head thrown back and her eyes still tightly shut, red lips swollen and plump around his fingers as he slowly withdrew them from her mouth. He stroked a stray flick of her short hair to the side of her forehead and smiled down at her. _She was such a vision._  
  
Once her breathing finally began to settle she opened her eyes to see Bill staring at her, still licking up the rest of her juices from his fingers.  
  
“So…” He spoke casually, as though nothing untoward had just occurred between them, “are you absolutely sure you won’t be talking about my hands in public anymore darlin?”  
  
Still panting slightly, she returned his mischievous smile then bit her lip, considering his question. “Well…” she began slowly, scrunching her face and lifting her eyes to the ceiling pretending to think hard, “on second thoughts…if this result it gets me then perhaps I’ll be mentioning them just as often as I possibly can.”  
  
He grinned before capturing her lips again, her taste still lingering hot in his mouth as they kissed.  
  
“Good answer baby.”    
  



End file.
